Just A Little Charm
by Lovely Spell
Summary: A stray spell from Harry Potter's wand hits Severus.


This is my second HP fic. All of them will most likely be centered on Snape, just so you know. **Please review and let me know what you think of my new fandom fics.**

no warning just one disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or the cash. The plot however is mine to the last drop.

---

Severus was suddenly beyond livid. He had been walking towards the students' exit of the great hall when a spell was sent his way. He hadn't sensed it in time. That proved it! He was getting soft while in the protection of the castle. Severus stopped where he stood and turned with a sharp step. He pursed his lips and stared at Potter. Harry Potter's wand had done it. He could feel him in the magic that had turned his dark black robes a striking green. Even though they matched his Slytherin traits, it wasn't enough. Severus took a deep breath.

"Detention, Potter." He grit out slowly. While looking at Potter with enough intensity to set him on fire Severus considered how many _hundreds_ of points he would take for the unpleasant stunt. It wasn't enough that he was forced to endanger his life teaching the brats now he also had to be the target of jokes, _again._

Harry looked up from the book Hermione had stuck him with. His eyes were lacking all of their usual headstrong heat. Instead Harry's eyes looked apologetic if not nervous. It really had been an accident, but of course there was no way Snape would accept that at all. History had proven that if Harry was guilty in any way or even if he wasn't, he was at fault and in for a maximum punishment. It was all Hermione's fault if he really thought about it. She asked him to practice saying the charm over and over again. It wasn't his fault he forgot he was holding his wand. He'd get points taken again. What was worse than a stray spell was that it hit a teacher and to top it all off it had to be Snape. It wasn't even a big spell-- a charm really. "It was just a little charm,--" Harry defended. Severus wasn't appeased at all by the comment. "sir." Harry added quickly.

_"It was just a little charm, Sev!_"

Suddenly Severus' lips twitched up into a perversion of a smile for only a second. The memory was fresh in his mind as if it had just happened the day before yesterday. He could still feel the cool winter air against his face and the splashing of the lake against his skin. He returned to the present and saw Harry again, only this time all he saw were the bright green eyes staring back at him. They weren't laughing or mocking. They looked kind, almost flustered, and of course the shade was just perfectly 'Lily'.

_Severus sat under a large tree near the lake, far from the court where The Marauders posed. He pushed his long, thin hair away from his sallow face and tucked the random strands behind his ear. The wind was picking up and the lake was splashing droplets into the air. The day wasn't going half bad. Lily was sitting next to him reading a book on charms. He'd traded his books in favor of watching the water out beyond his feet._

_Even though Severus watched the water, he was thinking about the girl sitting next to him. He couldn't quite get her out of his head. It had been years of course since he'd realized what exactly it was he felt, but recently it was stuck in the forefront of his thoughts. _

_Lily was always so eager to learn. She was smart beyond most in their year and Severus could actually talk to her without losing her in between words. Not to mention she actually _talked_ to him, unlike most. Brains aside she had fiery red hair that stood out against her pale skin. What he especially loved were her eyes. They were green, a deep rich green not found in nature. It was a Slytherin green. He loved to see the spark in them when she figured something out. The fire burning in them when James did something that completely proved he was a total arse was even better. Around Severus they always seemed to dance. The light in them waltzed like small flames coming to life. He could only hope to die looking into those eyes._

_"What do you think?" Lily asked, snapping Severus out of his thoughts. He turned to her. She was smiling again. She was looking him up and down pointedly. The spark was there and instantly Severus looked down at his clothes. His robes were a rich green that coincidentally matched her eyes to the last hue. He pretended to be bothered about it. She always looked best when she was flustered and trying to apologize, but this time it didn't happen. Instead she smiled again then laughed. _

_She pushed his shoulder gently while saying, "It was just a little charm, Sev!_"

_He couldn't help himself. Severus gave up his frown for one of his rare smiles. It was radiant. He looked out of practice, but the joy was reflected perfectly well in his deep, dark eyes and Lily didn't miss it. She could read him perfectly well, just like he could her._

_"So it was." He conceded. Severus took another look at his robes before the black bled back onto them with a swish of Lily's wand._

"Professor?" Harry called after minutes of their staring contest.

Finally Severus returned and realized who he had been staring at. "So it was." He echoed his memory. "5 points, Potter." Severus waved his wand and returned the robes to their original black. With one last look at Harry's eyes he stalked out of the hall with a smirk that bordered on a smile, which left Harry and most Gryffindors gaping and wondering what the hell had gotten into Snape.

---

Check out my other HP fic called "Just Another Day"


End file.
